Their Story
by EmpathMagickGirl
Summary: "Leave human, if you wish to keep your life." he said in the same cold voice I remembered. I smiled a little at that thought and walked into the clearing towards him. Sesshomaru looked calm and impassive as usual, but I could see the signs of anger and annoyance on him. "Human-" Sesshomaru began and I cut him off "Sesshomaru if you know who I am you won't dare attack me." I said
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_**hi guys! This is supposed to be a just a few chapters long story. It all depends if I get all of the story down in one chapter, or if the idea of the story continues in my head I'll continue it. Or if you guys review then I'm defiantly continuing. **

Name: Emma

Age: 19(human years/appearance)

Hair: black

Eyes: light purple (lavender)

Race: cat demon; Mother: mystery yokai, Father: Cat yokai

All of the things that happened in the anime/manga have happened. It's one of those times where there's a relative peace. And when the story really begins there will be a *. have fun reading!

Emma has a necklace that is basically like a ribbon with a black rose in the middle of it. When needed Emma can go into the rose, and inside is, in a way a house or more like an apartment. It has two bedrooms, one Emma's room the other for guests. It had a kitchen and dining/living room. Emma used the necklace mostly when she helped children that were abducted by demons. Sesshomaru had given it to her, while she gave him a seal that when he called she would appear before him. The seal only works three times.

Emma was about three years old when she first met Sesshomaru. They were the same age and Inuyasha had not yet to be born. Emma and Sesshomaru had become close friends though they were opposites. Emma: the happy, kind, sweet one, as warm as the sun; Sesshomaru: the cold, distant, harsh, aloof, as cold as a block of ice. The thing was both of them were determined, and deadly.

Emma (like Rin) was one of the only people who could make Sesshomaru show emotions; melt through his cold exterior. Emma's mother was a type of yokai that it's offspring, until the age of 13 years, looked like a hanyo. The child was full blooded but had an hanyo's appearance. Throughout the years Emma had a serious problem with it. As a young child she had shifted every day from human to hanyo. The reason for this was at age 13 the child's seal on their powers was broken, and the child could shift from: human, hanyo, full demon (humanoid), and true form.

After Inuyasha was born, for a while Sesshomaru was colder to Emma, but he went back to normal a little while later. At the age of 12 years, Emma was sent, kicking, screaming, and crying the entire way, to live with her aunt (who was related by marriage and was human) in the eastern lands. By now Sesshomaru and Emma had become very attached to one another, even if nether one would show it. Emma had the ability to be cold, unforgiving ,and if you were to make her mad or hurt someone she loves, she paralleled Sesshomaru in her deadliness.

*Now 7 years after being forced to leave, Emma finally began to travel to the western lands. Emma is in her full yokai (humanoid one) form. It is sunset.

_**Emma**_

I was just crossing the border between the eastern lands and the western lands, when I caught Sesshomaru's scent. It was the slightest bit different than the last time I had seen him, but that was defiantly him. With him I could smell two demons and a….human child? Gods please don't let him be one of those vile demons that kidnaps humans. From here I could hear a voice yelling and squeaking at what must be the human child.

I wonder if I should be human or hanyo this time? I guess human would work until I needed to fight. My scent changed slightly, when I went between my four forms. I turned into my human form, and I walked towards the clearing that they were in. I stopped at the tree line, and stared. The human child was laying near the fire, asleep. Sesshomaru was laying against a tree reminding me of all the times we had fallen asleep outside. A green, toad/imp thing was asleep by a two headed dragon.

I knew Sesshomaru could smell me, and I watched as he turned his head to look at where I was hidden by the trees. "Leave human, if you wish to keep your life." he said in the same cold voice I remembered. I smiled a little at that thought and walked into the clearing towards him. Sesshomaru looked calm and impassive as usual, but I could see the signs of anger and annoyance on him. "Human-" Sesshomaru began and I cut him off

"Sesshomaru if you know who I am you won't dare attack me." I said watching him. In truth all signs said he was pissed. I mean come on, here was some _human _who knew who he was yet was speaking without _respect_ or _honor_ towards him. I almost started laughing. " hey Sesshomaru! catch me if you can, mutt." I said knowing it would piss him off further. In truth, my goal right now was to make him angrier than ever. I _must _be insane! I ran into the forest and could faintly hear a low growl behind me. I grinned and dodged the claws that came for my side. I had been there when he was learning to fight.

So I knew all his moves. I purposely slowed down and suddenly I was pinned to a tree with Sesshomaru holding me by the throat. I continued to grin and Sesshomaru continued to growl. "Who…are…you!" he growled out and I laughed. Yes, I love teasing him, and to see him mad reminded me of the day I switched his kimono with one of mine. Seeing him dressed like a female was very funny. I lifted my arm and hit Sesshomaru's weak spot so he let go of me.

I changed into my yokai form, ran back to the human child, made her go into the rose and faced Sesshomaru. His eyes were darkening and he was fighting for control. "Sesshomaru if you want me come and get me!" I yelled turning into my true form. In truth the one thing I loved about this form was I could chose what size I wanted to be. Well, that and the fact that the necklace was camouflaged. I jumped up into the sky flying away, wondering if Sesshomaru had kidnapped the human child or not. Because if he hadn't in the first place than I just became a kidnapper.

_**Author's Note:**_**I'm thinking about just leaving it there so you guys can use your imagination, but that seems mean, Review and I'll continue. Oh and I got chapter 17 ready for Their Fight.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**___**I'm happy some of you liked the first chapter and since you guy seemed to like it so much, well that and the fact that it won't get out of my head, I'm going to continue it. Thank you people who reviewed! I'm happy that this got a positive response. Enjoy! Oh I almost forgot! Remember Rin talks about herself in third person so instead of 'I ran' it's 'Rin ran'. and I'm sure you guys know the only thing I own is the plot and Emma so no disclaimer because if I did own inuyasha and the characters I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

_**Rin**_

Rin woke up on something really soft, with something soft covering Rin. Rin opened her eyes to see herself not in the clearing with Master Jaken, Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshomaru, but in a room. Did Lord Sesshomaru leave Rin here? Did Rin do something wrong? Is lord sesshomaru okay? Rin slid the covers off, and moved onto the floor. Rin could hear footsteps and Rin was scared. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't make loud steps. Rin slid under the bed, curling Rin's body up like a baby. The steps came into the room and Rin slid closer to the wall. The steps stopped in front of the bed and the person kneeled in front of the bed leaning down so they could look under the bed. The face wasn't someone who was mean, they looked nice. It was a woman, and she was smiling. Not one of those scary, or mean smiles. a nice smile. "come on out. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Emma." the woman said, and Rin scooted forward. Emma didn't seem like she would hurt Rin….Rin scooted out from under the bed and Emma smiled. "okay so you know my name, may I ask yours?" Emma said. Rin thinks it would be okay to tell her. "My name is Rin. What is Rin doing here? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said and Emma frowned.

_**Emma**_

I guess she isn't a kidnapped child. Damn, I'm going to have to apologize to fluffy! Well playing cat and mouse with him for a few days wouldn't hurt. "um…Rin you're going to be staying here for a little while and then Sesshomaru is coming to get you, okay?" I said fully aware I was lying to her. Yes, it was mostly the truth but I knew that she would assume that lord sesshomaru had said that she could/would be staying with me. "Rin is happy to be staying with you Lady Emma." Rin said and I looked up at her surprised. "Rin, just call me Emma. I am far from a lady." I said, Even Sesshomaru wouldn't call me one unless it was to mock me. "Are you hungry Rin? What would you like to eat?" I asked changing the subject. "Rin doesn't know." Rin said and I smiled down at her. "How about some rice and meat? and a bit of fruit for desert?" I asked and Rin nodded. As I cooked, Rin asked me a bunch of questions and immediately after I answered she asked another. It was when she asked me about my necklace that I stopped cold. The necklace. "Here Rin eat. I've go to go do something. I'll be back in a little bit." I said hurriedly putting my hand over the rose, changing into my hanyo form, and appearing outside. I had changed into my human form and gone into a cave right before going into the Rose. The thing is, for the rose to be…well existent while inside it's self there is a black rose that appears in the spot where the rose was. The house doesn't move as long as the necklace or the black rose isn't moved. I forgot to find a safe place for the rose. Somewhere where it is hidden. I appeared and the black rose disappeared. I fell out of literally thin air and onto someone's lap. Crap. I looked down at the person I was sitting on and froze. Well there goes cat and mouse. I gave a slight smile realizing that this is bad. "Hello Sesshomaru, funny seeing you here…" I said hoping he didn't try to kill me just yet. Well then again I **DID** call him a _mutt_ earlier, and didn't say his title, and _kidnapped _one of the people in his pack. Well, I'm dead. The only thing that could save me was the fact that he still didn't know who I was and that he must be curious about it since he didn't finish me off already. Sesshomaru, clearly annoyed again at me lack of respect, grabbed my arms in a death grip and growled out "Who are you and where is Rin?" I looked at him with a look of 'like I would tell you' and his grip tightened. Sesshomaru's claws were digging into my arms and drawing blood. I looked down at him and said "Let me go and I'll tell you, Fluffy." I struck a nerve. I knew for a fact that only two people in his life had ever called him fluffy and lived through it. Me and his mother. The reason I had survived through it was because I was his best friend and it is _very _hard to kill me. His mother is his mother, sesshomaru wasn't going to kill his mother. Sesshomaru's mother had stopped calling him Fluffy after a week. Sesshomaru's grip tightened for a moment, to where I though his claws were going to go through my arms, then it suddenly relaxed. "Sesshomaru god damn it let go of me!" I yelled and kneed his stomach. Sesshomaru suddenly threw me off of him and I hissed at the pain in my arms and back. "Jerk" I muttered and Sesshomaru glared at me. " Aren't you supposed to be in the eastern lands _half-breed_?" he asked in that icy voice. "Shouldn't you be in your castle _Lord Fluffy_?" I asked in a happy voice. We glared at each other, neither backing down until I remembered Rin. "Come on _Fluffy _we need to go inside." I said and he said "Let us go _lady half-breed"_ he sure knows what buttons to push. The two words I hated the most: Lady, and half-breed. I sent us into the rose before I said something that would make him kill me.

_**Author's Note:**___**I started laughing while writing this. There are exactly 1113 words in this! Fluffy and Lady half-breed are going to kill each other one day. Oh and don't worry they're not going to fight in front of Rin…I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_** Review please!**

_**Sesshomaru**_

As we went into the rose, I immediately looked around for Rin. There she was, sitting at a table eating an apple. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, getting up from the table, running up to me, and hugging me. "Hello Rin, have you been harmed?" I asked looking for anything out of place on her. Rin tilted her head to the side, looking at me with a confused look. "My lord why would I be harmed?" Rin asked, and I looked at Emma.

So she didn't tell Rin that she kidnapped her. "Don't question me, Rin." I commanded and Rin immediately said "yes milord." Emma looked between me and Rin and began to laugh. I narrowed my eyes, "What is so entertaining, _half-breed _?" I asked and she stopped laughing. "The fact that you, _Fluffy_, are a Lord now. Though instead of Lord Sesshomaru they should call you Lord _Fluffy_." Emma choked out trying to calm her breathing but began to laugh again instead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Why does Emma call you Lord _Fluffy_?" Rin asked and Emma began to laugh so hard that tears came to her eyes. "That is no concern of yours Rin. It is time for you to sleep." I commanded sending a glare Emma's way. Stupid Half-breed. Rin nodded and Ran off into a room after embracing me and Emma. "Come _Half-breed._" I commanded and walked to where I remembered the backyard room to be. Emma hadn't moved and I growled, "_ Half-breed move yourself over here, before I move you_" Emma sighed and walked through the door. As soon as we both were through the door I closed it tightly, then I turned back to Emma. "Hey sesshomaru, what's wrong? Wow I haven't seen you this worked up since…The day I was forced to leave." Emma said looking at me. _Sesshomaru don't get so upset! I'll see you soon don't worry! It's just….For a little bit. I'll be back before you can miss me._ Emma had said with tears running down her face. I had been so…full of emotions that day, and seeing her cry only made it worse. I growled lightly, and Emma smiled suddenly. There was a light glowing light that lasted for a second, then instead of the half-breed I knew and grew up with, there was a full yokai standing in front of me. "I'm not a half breed anymore Sesshomaru so you can't call me one!" Emma said sticking out her tongue at me like a child. Instead of the cat ears I was so used to they had disappeared and were replaced by pointed ears like my own. Her midnight hair was the same though longer, and her lavender eyes stayed the same. She was pale but that was normal, for some reason she didn't get the least bit tanned no matter how long she spent outside. I stared at her for a few moments, my cold demeanor dropping. "Well, I can still call you _lady_ Emma." I said and Emma's calm face turned pink. "Whatever you say _Fluffy_." she retorted.

_**Emma**_

Sesshomaru smiled. It was one of those smiles that people give you that says **you're going to die**, or **I'm about to do something evil to you**. Well if he's going to give me a smile but it's an ill fortuned one than I guess I'm going to challenge him. "Sesshomaru if you're going to give me a look like that then why don't you fight me already? Or are you scared I'm going to beat you like your half brother did?" I asked. I'm working on his nerves. I didn't start anything. He started it with the look he gave me. "Fine, _lady_ Emma. We shall fight." he said sighing and I said "Okay, _Fluffy_. I'll be right back" I left the backyard but then thought of something. What would he do if I locked him outside? He'd probably make a hole in my wall, then come after me. Looks like I'm fighting him. The arrogant yokai probably thinks that he'll beat me without a problem. It'll be interesting to see his face when he realizes that I am a better fighter than I seem. I ran into my bedroom looking for my sword. My sword was named Mayonaka no shi meaning Midnight Death. There was a reason for it being named that. My father, Mokomya, had been a cat demon so he could blend into the shadows. He had a shadow whip much like Sesshomaru's light/energy whip. Though the cat demon didn't have poison claws, he was able to melt into a shadow, and use shadow weapons. Thanks to the combination of both my father and my mother's powers I am able to make the shadows into any form and make them solidify. Mayonaka no shi's handle was black and the blade was darker than most others. I sighed as I looked inside of the chest beside of my bed. No sign of Mayonaka no shi. I checked the shadows and finally found Mayonaka no shi beside the chest. Then I noticed that a picture/painting I had sitting on my dresser was gone. It had been of sesshomaru and I at age 12 right before I had suddenly been forced to leave. Where could it be? It was in here this morning. I sighed and decided check on Rin before going out to fight. When I opened the door I was greeted with the sight of Rin sleeping peacefully on the bed. And in Rins hands, clutched to her chest, was the picture/portrait of sesshomaru and I. I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping girl. I walked outside to fight sesshomaru, after making sure Rin was fully covered by the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Their Story or Emma**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Author's Note:**_** I forgot to ask who you guys thought should win the fight, but then Ideas began to run around in my head. So Emma and Sesshomaru wouldn't let me put it any other way. Not kidding. The only way I could get the idea out of my mind was to type it up. **_Key: Flashbacks/memories Sesshomaru/Emma's demons sides talking._** There's going to be a lot of their demons talking because their demons just fit with it.** For the most part

_**Emma**_

I stepped outside, and immediately noticed Sesshomaru had disappeared. This is not good. **You're going to get beat! **Shut up! While I was arguing with myself, Sesshomaru appeared in front of me. "Are you ready or are you going to back down?" Sesshomaru asked noticing that I seem ` fighting myself. "I'm ready; just don't go into your true form in here. I like my house where it is." I said giving him a look. Once when we were eight he changed in here and I had to bring in carpenters to fix my roof and walls. Sesshomaru gave me a glare then he gave me that creepy smile again. Um…do you know why he keeps doing that? I asked my demon hoping it had an answer though I doubted it.

**Nope. Maybe he is going to kill us.** My demonic aura flared and I instinctively jumped away from Sesshomaru's claws. "Hey! That wasn't fair!" I yelled and Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow and said "Can't let you spend enough time in your mind to make a strategy." Sesshomaru just said simply. True, I did normally have a strategy, and I did need one. **Tell him you'll make a bet with him.** Why? **Just do it! I'll make a strategy for us. **Fine! "Sesshomaru! Wait! I want to make a bet with you!" I yelled flipping out of the way of his sword.

Sesshomaru straightened from his fighting position, and looked at me his eyes showing slight interest. "And what would this bet be?" I thought about it for a second. "If I win…" I grinned know this would annoy him more than anything. "You have to be my slave for a month, you can't hurt me, have to do what ever I say, and I get to call you fluffy in front of every demon we encounter before you kill them." Sesshomaru's eyes showed that he was slightly irritated, but was very interested.

"And if I were to win?" Sesshomaru asked and I took a deep breath. Giving him the power to choose what he wants to do with me is dangerous and kind of scary. I don't want to! I pleaded with my demon** why care we're going to win so you don't have to worry about it. **"You get to choose." I said quietly. The interest increased in his eyes and he smirked. He really thinks I'm going to be an easy fight. Like hell I am! "I will decide after I win." Sesshomaru said. This is not good! **I know. I have no strategy and we're out of bluffs. **It's not like we can't beat him because we can. "Ready?" I asked not sure I was. Sesshomaru nodded. I pulled Mayonaka no shi out of its sheath and faced Sesshomaru. We are going to win, or at least give a good fight.

Mayonaka no shi pulsed in my hands and I could tell it was happy to be used. Sesshomaru pulled out a sword, and waited for me to attack. **Let him attack first, you can let m-** No! I'll fight him without you coming out to kick his ass. Sesshomaru launched himself forward making the first move, and I blocked his attack. After a few minutes of lunging, parrying, and slashing Sesshomaru and I were on our separate sides. Sesshomaru's shoulder was bleeding, and he had almost gotten run through his chest. I, however, had a shallow cut on my throat (Sesshomaru had nicked it while trying to disarm me), and my side was bleeding. I smiled and lunged at Sesshomaru again.

_**Rin**_

Rin woke up and looked around the room for Sesshomaru-sama and Emma-sama. Rin could hear swords clashing. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered crawling out of the bed. Rin headed towards the sound of swords clashing, and came to the door of the backyard room. Rin silently slipped into the backyard and her eyes widened. Sesshomaru-sama and Emma-sama were fighting each other! Emma-sama looked like she was losing a lot of blood. Rin sat down dumbfounded. What should Rin do? "Sesshomaru-sama! Emma-sama! Why are you fighting!?" Rin yelled.

_**Narration **_

Emma, realizing that Rin was too close to her and Sesshomaru's fight, yelled "Rin go inside!" While Emma was slightly distracted, Sesshomaru appeared behind her effectively knocking her out in seconds. Sesshomaru caught Emma as she fell to the ground, looking over at Rin who was looking at Emma with worried eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru is Emma-sama going to be okay?" Rin asked. "Yes Rin, Emma will be fine." Sesshomaru replied. Sesshomaru walked into the house with Rin by his side and Emma in his arms.

Emma woke about an hour or two later and the first thing she said, or more like muttered, "You cheated…"

Emma sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru, who had a rather pleased look in his eyes.

"You won Sesshomaru, so what do you want?" Emma said looking away.

"I will tell you when it is time." he said simply. Emma stared at him, not believing what he was saying.

"Sesshomaru…Help…."Emma whimpered in her sleep, moving around, seeming distressed. Her face, which had been peaceful just moments before, had a look of pain and terror to it. Emma whimpered again, looking even more upset. Sesshomaru, not even thinking about it, wrapped his Mokomono around Emma and Emma's face relaxed and her whimpers ceased.

Emma snuggled up to the Mokomono, hugging it like a teddy bear. "Fluffy…" she murmured moving closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could hear Rin in the other bedroom; she had found out that if she said what she wanted while in the room it would appear.

Sesshomaru was sitting by Emma's side and he was quite startled when Emma moved quickly, grabbing onto his arm and snuggling his chest.

Sesshomaru stood, moving out the door to check on Rin.

Rin wanted to show Sesshomaru all the toys she had in the room with her.

Emma turned over in her sleep, muttering about creepy men. Emma's prone form suddenly became restless, moving in a way only described as the way you act if you were terrified. She continued to move in her sleep, before finally shooting up in the bed, letting loose a terrified scream.

Sesshomaru's attention immediately went from the now silent and sleepy Rin, to Emma as he was by her side in seconds.

Emma's eyes were wide with tears sliding down her face, her breathing heavy as she tried to hold back sobs. She was covered in sweat; Fear, pain, and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Emma are you ill?" Sesshomaru inquired his voice not monotone but holding concern for Emma. Emma covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself down to no avail.

With an instinct that not even Sesshomaru understood, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Emma calmed almost instantly, happy that he was warming back up to her.

_**Author's Note:**_** Why is Emma so upset? What was her dream about? and what the heck does Sesshomaru want? Well that's for me to know and you to review and guess. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had a terrible case of writer's block. There are only one or two more chapters for this story; I'm warning you: Don't expect my other two to be updated, just trust that I am working on it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Their Story chapter 5**_

_**Emma**_

I sat at my kitchen table, a warm cup of tea held in my hands, staring into its depths as if it would make the cold I felt go away. **Stupid nightmare…** I shuddered, my nightmare coming back in full force.

_It was the day after my eleventh birthday; I was walking home from Sesshomaru's home. Sesshomaru had offered to walk me home, but I declined, knowing that his family wouldn't like him being across the village after dark. I lived in a medium-sized home on the far edge of our village, far from Sesshomaru's home. As I was in sight of my home, a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the forest. Whoever had grabbed me put their arm around my throat and I struggled to get out of their grip. I am into a clearing and thrown on the ground. My eyes widened when I recognized the person standing before me, fear enveloping my being. It was a demon named Zagan; he hates me, and often hurts me. Zagan smirked down at me, his eyes showing malicious intent, and I quickly began to try to get up to run. Zagan had beaten me and broke my wrist once…and I certainly didn't want him to hurt me again. Zagan came towards me, crouching down next to me, his eyes gleaming in the dark, and then I noticed the knife in his hand. "Zagan please leave me be!" I begged, pleading for clemency._

I quickly snapped out of the memory before I let it go any further, if I did than I wouldn't be able to function for at least a month. I still have nightmares and scars from that day, both mental and physical. Sesshomaru came into the room and I shifted my gaze to him.

_**Rin**_

Rin was playing in the backyard, as Lady Emma said, and Lady Emma and Lord Sesshomaru were discussing something in the dining room. Rin didn't know what but Rin was happy to play with the flowers.

Rin heard a voice calling her and she stopped to listen. _Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Where have you gone? _The voice sang. _Darling Rin-Chan, come to me, and we shall play! _The soft voice sang again. A small child, around Rin's age, with white hair, and black eyes appeared.

Rin smiled and the girl smiled back. _Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan! Did you miss me? For I missed our play times, and it seems you are alone too often! _"Kanna-Chan!" Rin yelled, jumping on her friend. "Rin hasn't seen Kanna-Chan in a long time! Rin missed Kanna-Chan! Rin was lonely without her!" Rin exclaimed excitedly. _Rin-Chan calm, I am here! So we shall play!_ Rin looked towards her friend, asking "Rin wonders, how did Kanna-Chan get here?" _Kanna found a hole in the dimension that separates this place from the rest of the world, Rin would you like to meet my sister? _Rin smiled, and nodded furiously. "Rin would like to meet Kanna-Chan's sister!" Rin and Kanna walked through the translucent-like tear in the dimension.

_**Emma**_

"Hell No!" I roared, my body shaking with anger and fear. **Stupid Jackass! **My demon agreed with me, I mean come on what type of coward uses a _bet _to get a mate!? "You will be my mate. You had said that if I was successful in defeating you in battle, I would determine my prize." I sputtered finding no rebuttal to that one. "You deceiving son of a bitch! You bastard! You stupid no-good mutt! Y-" Sesshomaru cut me off, grabbing me by my waist and pulling my lips to his. I raised my hand to hit him but he grasped my wrist before I could hit him. A scream made him pull away from me, and I pulled myself from his grasp as fast as I could. I wasn't sure what my feelings were on the fact that he had kissed me, and as I looked around the room I realized that the scream had been Rin's. I bolted into the backyard, and upon seeing the hole in the fabric of dimensions, ran through it without a thought.

Rin stood behind a little girl, who looked like a void demon, and the little girl was protecting Rin from a snake demon. The little girl, with her pure white hair and black eyes, looked over at me with sadness. A dead wind witch was against a tree, blood coming from the multiple lashes along her chest. Suddenly the little girl began to glow and I noticed the large crack running across her chest, and a large warrior like thing fighting the snake demon. The warrior was struck with the Snake's sword and it was cracked in half. The little girl looked over at me, her body cracking and glowing brighter as I ran, picked up Rin, and shielded her body with my own. The blast hit hard, I could feel glass-like objects pierce my back, one going all the way through my stomach. The pain was immense. I closed my eyes for a millisecond in pain, but soon opened them; looking down at the little girl I barely knew that I had just sacrificed myself for. I smiled down at her, though it was a forced one, I don't think Rin could tell the difference.

Rin looked up at me and smiled, not noticing the blood. I staggered forward, handing Rin to Sesshomaru. I could feel myself falling, as the darkness at the edge of my vision suddenly enveloped me. The sweet bliss of the darkness didn't surprise me, though the voice calling me did. "Emma" the voice called, and a wave of pain hit me. No! **No**!No!** No**! **Don't let him bring us back! **We have to go! We promised, and it will drag us back anyway. **Stupid Asshole… **The pain hit me harder in the next wave. I let out a pained groan, **why do we have to go back?** I let myself be called back, but let out a scream of agony as the last wave hit me and I awoke.

"Why did you bring me back?" I growled, coughing bitterly. "Lady Emma you're okay!" She practically screamed her voice hoarse from crying, jumping into my arms, causing another wave of pain to erupt. I grit my teeth, holding back a yelp; I didn't want Rin to worry, the sweet and carefree child didn't deserve such a bothersome emotion.

"Rin, be careful of her wounds. Allow me to pick her up so that we can go back into the house and treat her." I heard Sesshomaru say, and moments after Rin pulled away from me and Fluffy picked me up, I blacked out.

_**Epilogue**_

About five months later Emma was fully recovered, marked, pregnant, and living in Sesshomaru's castle. Living in the castle is pretty cool to her, though she has been locked in her and Sesshomaru's wing of the castle more than once for doing something that made Jaken, or Draki Uzimaka, Sesshomaru's general, angry. At the moment Sesshomaru and Emma are arguing, all because he won't let her go outside. "Emma it is not safe for you or our child for you to be outside. A demon could attack at any time and you might not be able to defend yourself." Sesshomaru argued and I let out a growl, "_Lord Fluffy_, I hate to remind you that _you _are my mate but we agreed that you have _no_ authority over me when it comes to my desires." Sesshomaru growled at me, and then smirked. "_Lady Half-breed,_ I suggest that you comply with my wishes." I rolled my eyes, saying in a mocking voice. "Lord _Fluffy _would you like to make a _bet_?" Sesshomaru smiled, something that was rare in itself, and said "That's how this started in the first place, isn't it?"

Five months later Emma gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Sesshomaru was proud. The boy was named Naoto meaning honest person, and the girl was named Kana which meant beautiful in homage to Kanna.

_**Author's Note:**__** Sorry for not updating, things have been pretty crappie lately and I couldn't think of what to write. By The Way, Zagan didn't rape or sexually assault Emma, He really just beat the hell out of her and cut her in a lot of different places until she passed out. But Zagan got what he deserved, Sesshomaru found out about it and let's just say…Zagan went missing a few hours after he found out. Oh, and I'm not doing a lemon on here (site) if I do decide to make one. **__**If**__** I do than I will post that I did and if you PM me I will send you the link. **_


End file.
